What If?
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: I'm not great at short summaries, so just read the prologue and pease R&R. Also if you have any objections to the story, don't flame it, just tell me what you don't like in a review, and I'll change it. 2nd genre may change as well as rating.
1. Chapter 1

What if Yuugi's grandpa had given Yuugi the Millennium puzzle for a different reason than just because Yuugi was good at them? What if it was to distract him from something he shouldn't be doing for the case of his health? What if Yuugi's friends didn't know? What if Yuugi had major depression? What if his parents' deaths shocked him into this fragile state? What if… What if Yuugi was suicidal?


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech."

'Thought.'

Narration.

Yami to Yuugi.

'Yuugi to Yami.'

~Flashbacks.~

=Time/or/Scene Breaks=

Chapter 1: The Puzzle

A lone man, around his mid to late sixties, sat in a chair in the waiting room of the Domino City Hospital, staring worriedly at the floor.

'Please!' Solomon Motou pleaded silently. 'Please, let him be alright this time!'

~Flashback~

"So, Solomon," an archeologist said. "How's that grandson of yours been fairing since I last saw him? Better I should hope?"

"-sigh-No, Brimmings(2), I'm afraid not. Infact, I think he may have gotten even worse." Solomon said wearily. "He's not helping to cope with it in the instance that he's not letting any of his friends know, he's not even shown signs of trying to move on by attempting to make even more friends. He's even been hurting himself whenever he gets the chance. I've had to put padlocks on the medicine cabinets and keep the kitchenware in a high cupboard where he can't reach them while I'm away. I have to lock him in his _room_, even, when I go to the grocery store! I only chanced this outing to see if I could maybe find something for Yuugi to interest himself in. I know he likes puzzles, so I've been copying scripts down every time I see a complete ancient tablet, so that when I get home I can have him translate them to keep him occupied while I think of ways to snap him out of it." he said in a grim tone.

"Solomon, beg pardon, but isn't you being here and not there dangerous because of this?!" Brimmings asked concerned.

"No, no. I asked two of his friends, Ryou Bakura and Jounouchi, to stop by every now and then to check on him, take him out for a day at the arcade, and whatever else it is children these days do. In case of any emergencies though, I gave them my pager number." Solomon replied.

"Well, as long as you think-"

"MR. MOTOU! MR. MOTOU!! COME QUICK, WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING YOU'VE JUST GOTTA SEE!!" yelled another archeologist on the Egyptian tomb dig-site.

"Alright! I'm coming!" he shouted back.

=Pharaoh's Tomb; Unnamed Chamber=

"What is it?" Solomon asked, entering the underground room.

"It's a box. Now, I know what you're thinking, but just listen. We can't open it. It's got a lot of scriptures, but they don't make sense. We believe it's a lock of some sort, but we don't know how to move the scripture blocks, in case of damaging them if moved the wrong direction too firmly, and when we moved it around we heard pieces of something bouncing around in there, and we think it may be either gold, which is highly unlikely since we've found the treasure room already and there are no bones to suggest it was almost stolen, or another puzzle or broken slab of important scripture. I know that your grandson is good at puzzles, and he's very delicate and well tempered, so we were wondering if you could take it home to him to figure out?" the archeologist said.

"Well, I suppose it would be an improvement to what he's been doing so far… alright, I'll see what I can do." Solomon said, taking the box. " I'll be sure to get it to him right away… I'll most likely be leaving in the morning anyway, so as not to worry him too much."

BEEP. BEEP… BEEP. BEEP.

"Oh, my pager… WHA!!?"

"**911!!! yuug in the hosptl wrists cut explain l8r -jou"**

"FORGET TOMORROW!!!! I NEED THE FIRST PLANE OUT OF HERE!! NOW!!!!!" Solomon screamed running out of the tomb and heading for a jeep.

~Flashback End~

'Yuugi… I don't understand… why would you lie to your friends, just to hurt your self…?' Solomon asked himself gravely.

~Flashback~

"Jou! Ryou! How did this happen!? Why was he alone!?" Solomon questioned the boys outside of the hospital Yuugi was in.

"He tricked us! He said you'd been home since dat mornin', and you needed 'im ta' help ya around the shop today." Jounoichi explained.

"Yes," Ryou added. "When we went to ask him to join us at the arcade an hour later, though, we realized you weren't there, and heard Yuugi collapse in the kitchen with a blood covered knife next to him, his wrists cut half a centimeter deep at least, and a chair and stepping stool against the counter to the knife cupboard. We called an ambulance and he was admitted into the hospital."

"Oh dear… I never thought he'd go this far…" Solomon said.

"Wha-!? You mean you knew Yuug was…!?"

"Yes… he's actually been this way for a few years now… though, the suicide started only a month ago… when I found out, he told me not to tell you. 'I'll tell them eventually' he said… but he never did, I suppose." Solomon announced, ashamed. 'He's never cut that deep before, though. Usually just scratches. Enough to cause pain and let loose a drop or two, but nothing serious… I've been trying for the past two years to snap him out of it. I thought it he had stopped cutting at least in the past two weeks, but I guess I was mistaken.' he thought.

~Flashback End~

"Mr. Motou? Your grandson's vitals have stabilized. He's asleep right now, but you can see him if you want. He can be released it two days if his condition stays the same. I suggest, though, that before he gets home, you make sure he can't get to anything sharp." a nurse told him.

He got up and they started walking to Yuugi's room.

"-sigh-I thought I did have everything secured. I guess I have to lock the cupboards now though, too." He responded.

"Wait, you mean he's done this before?!" she asked startled.

"Well, no, not to this extent. It started a week ago because of some bullies who physically threatened to kill him." He lied. "He freaked out and I couldn't get him to come out of his room to eat. On the second day I walked in on him about to cut himself. I took away everything sharp from all the bathrooms and disposed of them myself. The next morning I went to make breakfast and saw him about to use a kitchen knife. I put them in the highest cupboard I had, as he is a little on the short side, and as an extra precaution, I padlocked the medicine cabinets so that he can only get something if I unlock it for him. My second job though, archeology, caused me to go to Egypt, so I'd asked two of his friends, Jounouchi and Ryou, to check in on them every day and keep him out of trouble. But according to them, for some reason, he tricked them into thinking I was home already, and did this. You know the rest." Solomon explained to the nurse.

"Hmm… well, is there anything that you know of that might of happened besides the bullying, or that the bullying may have triggered?" the nurse asked.

"Well, yes actually." he answered. "About nine or ten years ago, around his eighth birthday, his parents were murdered. He was found a few hours later by the police -a neighbor had called- slightly bruised and covered in blood in the closet of their bedroom; the room they were murdered in. He was so traumatized that he fainted, and when he woke up around twenty four hours later in the hospital, he couldn't remember anything besides red and screaming. Eventually he forgot those, too, so I assumed he'd gotten over it. But I guess until now he's just been hiding it."

"Have you tried any specialists?" the nurse asked him?

"Yes. Right after the incident and again right before I left for Egypt. After the incident, the reason I'd figured he'd gotten over it was because the specialist said he was perfectly fine. Recently though, I decided to try a different specialist, lest the same one get the same answer. He showed that he was fin also though; a little freaked out by what he had tried to do, but otherwise normal. I guess he's either just a natural liar, which I highly doubt, or he's just good at knowing what others _want_ to hear. I knew I should have stayed, but Yuugi had asked me to bring him some Egyptian writing for him to figure out. He likes puzzles, and it keeps him occupied. I actually have one with me, I got it right before his friends paged me, but I think I should wait until I get home to occupy his time." he answered to the nurse, Abby.

"Well," she said. "That would probably be best. Either way, this is his room here." she told him as they stopped walking.

When Solomon walked in, he was greeted with the thought of his grandson sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.


End file.
